


Happiness & A New Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny get settled in after everything happened, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Happiness & A New Life:

*Summary: Steve & Danny get settled in after everything happened, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that there was perks of this job, as he was enjoying relaxing, & recover, not worrying about work for a change. The Blond hummed a little tune, as he was making breakfast, as he does this. It was just nice, Things are going back to normal for a change, & everyone can relax.

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up feeling great for the first time in a long time. The Hunky Brunette knew that he had his blond lover to thank for it, He feels like he could be himself around him. He hopes that Danny knows that he could be around him too, & trust him in the process.

The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, He loves it when Steve is like this. **“I ** _hope_** that Steve can finally put his past to rest”**, He thought to himself, as he just stood there. “Morning, Babe, How did you sleep ?”, He asked with a smile, as he continued to work on breakfast, as Steve continues to hold him. It just felt good, especially being like this, & just being a couple.

“I slept just fine, Danno, I found my happiness, & my new life with you, & I hadn’t felt in a long time, I trust you with everything that I have”. The **_Five-O Commander_** confessed, as he smiled. Danny kissed him, & said, “I feel the same way”, The Blond looked at him with adoration, & love, as he hugged him. Steve looked at him, & it _really_ took his breath away, whenever the shorter man looks at him like that.

“Come on, Danno, Let’s get on with our day, I want this feeling never to end for us, For once, We deserve our happiness”. The Blond agreed with his lover, The Couple shared another kiss, as they separated, & prepared for their day, & breakfast. They both know that their future will be great, safe, & beautiful without any worries.

The End.


End file.
